The Next Step XXX - Story 4 - Emily and Ozzy
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Ozzy receives a reward from Emily. *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 4

Emily and Ozzy

(Emily's Office, Studio One)

Season 5 Episode 19

Ozzy was having a really good day. Not only had he had his favourite breakfast in the morning, he had also found the perfect spot for the Next Step to film their qualifier video, with a little help from Kingston of course. The new location wasn't ideal, apparently is was old, mouldy and best of all, haunted. Perfect for the theme of the video, a theme that Ozzy himself had come up with. Now he was on his way to Emily's office, to inform her of the location so that they could move the necessary equipment there in the morning. Little did he know that his day was about to get even better.

Emily sat in her office checking her watch. Ozzy was supposed to tell her the location half an hour ago. She had made plans to meet up with her boyfriend afterwards, but it looked like she was going to have to cancel. Groaning in frustration she pulled out her phone and texted him that she wasn't going to be able to meet. However just as she hit send and placed her phone on her desk, Ozzy came flying into her office, clutching his side. Panting he collapsed on one of Emily's seats and held out the sheet with the address on it. "About time Ozzy", said Emily in anger as she folded it up and placed it in her handbag.

As Ozzy caught his breath, Emily checked her phone and was irritated to see that her boyfriend had replied that he would head home. Well, looks like she would not be getting pleasured tonight. Unless… Emily had always found Ozzy quite hilarious but had never pictured what it would be like to have sex with a boy so young. Maybe it was time to find out. As Ozzy got to his feet and made to leave Emily called too him, "Ozzy, can you wait a moment". "Sure, replied Ozzy, grinning as he took in Emily's outfit. She had obviously been preparing to meet someone special in the late evening as she was wearing an extremely short skirt and a top which hugged her slender figure. He was sure that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath as he could see her nipples under the fabric.

Emily took a step towards Ozzy. "I just realised that I never thanked you for finding a venue". "Its alright", replied Ozzy his teenage dick enlarging as his mind pictured what his studio head would look like naked, "Michelle has thanked me already". "Oh really", replied Emily taking another step towards the young dancer, her face breaking into a smirk, "I think I give better thank you's than her". "I'm sure you do", replied Ozzy as Emily stopped mere inches in front of him. Ozzy froze in place as Emily ran her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles. She then pulled her top and skirt off revealing that she had not been wearing any underwear as well. Ozzy groaned as his dick desperately tried to escape his pants. Emily, taking the initiative, pulled off Ozzy's top and his bottom half allowing them both to see each other naked. Eying up Ozzy's erect dick, Emily's moaned, "come on then Ozzy… fuck me".

Snapping out of his trance, Ozzy stepped forward as Emily leaned back on the desk. Positioning his pre-cum covered cock at the entrance to Emily's pussy, Ozzy admitted "I've never actually had sex with anyone before". "Well I have and take it from me", replied Emily a sexual smile on her face, "you won't forget this for the rest of your life". Ozzy's dick then entered Emily's cunt, the feeling of her wet vagina rubbing against his cock causing Ozzy to shut his eyes. As Ozzy felt his whole penis get eloped by Emily's pussy, his hands grasped Emily's thighs, giving him support and beginning to fulfil his dream of being able to feel up the naked bodies of all of the ladies at the Next Step.

As Ozzy slowly began to thrust into her pussy, Emily grabbed his back and pulled him foreword, locking lips and feeling his full length inside of her. Ozzy then began to pick up the pace of his assault on her cunt and the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed around the office. Emily was already on the verge of cumming due to the knowledge that she was giving Ozzy his first sexual experience with a woman. Ozzy too was close to cumming as he had regularly masturbated to the thought of one day having sex with Emily.

Ozzy began to quicken the pace again, his dick tearing into Emily's cunt, their tongues connected in their mouths, her tits against his chest. Ozzy felt like his dick was about to explode and pulled away from Emily, the feeling of his dick exiting her bringing him more pleasure. Emily, in a daze, collapsed to the ground bringing her face up to the tip of his penis as Ozzy led out a throaty cry and cum bust out of his cock, showering her beautiful face in his seed. Running her tongue over her face, Emily lapped up Ozzy's cum then wrapped her mouth over his wet dick tasting his cock in her mouth for the first time.

Ozzy, still in shock over what had just happened, grabbed the back of Emily's head, forcing her to deep throat his cock. Emily began to rub her own pussy as Ozzy's dick hit the back of her throat. Thankfully, over her years at the Next Step, she had managed to tame her gag reflex so was able to take the full length of Ozzy's cock. As he felt cum begin to build up in his dick, Ozzy released his grip on Emily's head and steadied himself on one of the offices bright blue chairs. Emily, still fingering herself with one hand, began to jerk off Ozzy's member, intent on making him cum for a second time.

"Fuuuuck", cried Ozzy as a second load of cum blasted out of his cock and onto Emily's face, neck and tits. Emily grinned as she released his cock from her grasp proceeding to scoop the salty cum into her mouth. Ozzy, his dick becoming limp again, sat back on the chair, letting what he had just done with his studio head sink in. Cleaning herself off, Emily redressed herself and inspected her face in the mirror. She then planted a kiss on Ozzy's exhausted face and exited her office, leaving the young dancer, hot, sweaty, naked and confused.


End file.
